


Winter Wager

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server's Snolidays 2020, Professors, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Hermione and Severus make an innocent bet at Hogwarts. Drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Winter Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23 by blog4snape on tumblr

**13 November 2001**

Sitting at the high table, three eagle-eyed professors watched over the raucous students below. Hermione sensed rather than saw Minerva take a sip of her tea, her wrinkled eyes never leaving the table of lion cubs.Severus, to Hermione’s left, glared at a group of Ravenclaw boys debating near the foot of the table.

Minerva cleared her throat and turned towards her pupils, “It will be interesting to see who will be in the lead by Christmas, don’t you think, Hermione?”

“Er…-”

“Don’t answer that,” Snape drawled. “She wants to make a bet with you.”

“Now, Severus,” Minerva _tsk_ ed, “It would be inappropriate for me to do such a thing as Headmistress. “I simply hope others will continue the tradition we began so long ago.”

Snape’s obsidian eyes rolled in disbelief but he bit his tongue. Hermione peeked around him, “Minerva, what kind of bet do you mean?”

With a smile that personified the _cat that got the canary_ , Minerva set her tea cup down. “The annual Winter Wager and you’ll love it. I believe the best year was when Filius bet on the Slytherins, wagering a song slot in the annual Christmas choir show. The winner - me, of course - chose my favorite Scottish carol for the students to recite.”

“It was ghastly,” Snape added. “Children should never be forced to sing, let alone in Scottish.”

Hermione stifled a laugh, “Well, who is playing this year?”

Minerva glanced around the high table to gauge interest. When eyes darted away to avoid hers, she glared.

Snape sighed. “I will, if only to end this incessant conversation.”

“Excellent, excellent! Hermione, your wager?”

The brilliant new Charms professor considered the statistical possibility of each house’s chances for the next few weeks. “I strongly believe Hufflepuff will be on top by then. But then how do you assure fairness, Minerva? Teachers are allowed to give and take points away.”

“Nonsense, every point addition or deduction is written in the year’s book on my desk. I shall ensure no cheating occurs. As headmistress, I’m a neutral party.”

Severus scoffed, which earned another glare from Minerva.

“And your wager, Severus?”

His long, pale fingers stroked the bridge of his nose, willing for the burgeoning headache to leave. “Ravenclaw.”

“Shake on it,” Minerva instructed, and Hermione grasped Severus’ hand in a professional grip. “You have six weeks to consider what you will offer your opponent in the case of your loss. Alternatively, you may consider what you will request from them in the case of your triumph.” A mischievous glint appeared in the Headmistress’ eye, “Good luck to you both.”

**-.-.-.-**

**25 December 2001**

Hermione woke in her chambers with aching feet. She’d offered to do Christmas Eve rounds so Mr. Filch could have the evening with Mrs. Norris. She didn’t expect anything from Mrs. Weasley - she was still grieving their break-up - and so she enjoyed the view parcels from her friends with an oversized mug of cocoa with Crookshanks curled around her feet. Once she’d dressed and sent proper thank-you notes to everyone, Hermione went to the Great Hall for an intimate breakfast with the few that stayed at the castle.

Choosing an empty seat at the quiet end of the single table, she smiled at the handful of students huddled towards the opposite end until a sour-faced Potions Master joined her.

“Happy Christmas, Severus.” His sardonic stare did nothing to cull her holiday cheer. “Did you see the House points this morning?”

When a steaming cup of tea appeared next to his plate, he grasped it with a tighter grip than was necessary. An aggravated sigh escaped him. “Yes,” he mumbled before taking a sip. “What do you request of me, Granger?”

Her brown eyes lit up as her smile broke across her face. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, Severus, and I want you to know that it is entirely harmless. You don’t even have to put forth any effort to fulfill the bet.”

His death grip tightened around his cup, “Spit it out.”

With a flourish of her wand, a fluffy red hat sat snugly on Severus’ head. He didn’t think it possible, but Hermione’s face shone even brighter at the sight of him in the ridiculously festive piece. “Can I get a little _ho ho ho,_ Severus? Oh please, just one!”

Slowly, his face turned towards hers with a deadpan expression. “Absolutely not.”

Hermione gave him an exaggerated pout before whispering to a famous tune. “He’s a mean one, Mr. Snape.”

  
  



End file.
